


The Darkness of the Music of the Night

by MindPalaceOnFireInMiddleEarth



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9373466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindPalaceOnFireInMiddleEarth/pseuds/MindPalaceOnFireInMiddleEarth
Summary: Christine has just finished her show stopping performance of Think of Me and has retreated back to her dressing room, where Erik, the Phantom, finds her and draws her down into his layer in the catacombs of the theatre and acts upon his serenade of The Music of the Night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: From my own imagination, influenced by the 2005 movie and various broadway productions through the years. No known book influence.  
> Also, there is adult content.

Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defences

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour

Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night

Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams

Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before

Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar

And you'll live as you've never lived before

Softly, deftly, music shall caress you

Hear it, feel it secretly posses you

Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind 

In this darkness that you know you cannot find

The darkness of the music of the night

Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world

Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before

Let your soul take you where you long to be

Only then can you belong to me

Floating, falling, sweet intoxication

Touch me, trust me savour each sensation

Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in 

To the power of the music that I write

The power of the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night

 

 

Christine followed the voice of her Angel as though in a trance. That was the power that he wielded over her. She knew exactly which secret passages lead to her Angel. 

She sang to him as she went to him. She knew which song he wished for her to serenade him with.  
Slowly, she slipped along the passageways to his lair; which lay at the centre of a complex maze of corridors, passages and traps, all twisting down through the bowels of the oldest and largest theatre in Paris.  
  
He was waiting for her. He was in his fine evening dress; black tuxedo, hair slicked back with a deep side part and cravat pinned with the ruby eyed skull.  
He gave her a voice, he taught her to sing like no one before her.  
Christine had been his protégé for some years now. She had been a too-thin gawky thing of 12 years when she had come to the theatre from her boarding school in Sweden after her father had tragically passed away. She had been brought to Madame Giry’s school of fine arts, which later partnered with the Theatre and had brought Christine to him.  
He couldn’t quite decide what drew her to him, but from the first time that he had seen her while sitting in Box 5, he knew that she was the one for him and that he could get her top billing. Madame Giry had arranged the lessons at first, but when Christine desired to continue the lessons, he trusted her and lead her down to his lair. She did not disappoint, pushing herself harder than any student; she desired to excel at her craft. Erik refined her falsetto voice of purity and innocence, challenged her with new notes, new compositions, new arrangements and not once did she falter. She would work and practice tirelessly until she had perfected it.  
Despite their age gap of nearly ten years, Erik had come to love his song bird. She gave him hope and peace when all had seemed lost and desperate. She had only shied away from him when they first met. She never gawked at him and his deformity. She had never recoiled at his touch or his moods.  
He loves her desperately and the more he tries to ignore these human emotions, the more enflamed they become until he finds himself pining for the days end when she winds her way down to him and he teaches her new sonnets and compositions. Finally, on this night, he can stand it no longer and must know how she feels about him. He must know if there is any hope for a monster. He must know if someone so pure, so Angelic, can love something so hideous as a monster like him.  
  
He can hear her singing to him as she winds her way down. Her voice rises to him as a beacon of pure hope and love. He desires noting more than to answer her, to call to her, but he restrains himself. He waits for her.  
She is drawing closer. At last, she rounds the corner. A pool of water separates them, she enters the boat and swiftly crosses. He helps her alight from the craft.   
She is in a simple shift of white, with a light dressing gown over the top. She looks purely angelic.  
‘You did splendidly tonight.’ He dips down and lightly kissed her hand.  
‘All thanks to you,’ Christine beams with the praise.  
‘Come, I have something for you,’ Erik leads her farther up the shore to where he lived.  
He had curtained off an area with a bed and another area for composing and teaching.  
Tonight, the curtain around the bed was pulled back. A detail that did not escape Christine’s notice.  
He had a desk, with papers and various objects sprawled across it; a small table with two chairs and the ‘bedroom’. There were candles everywhere. Over the years he had amassed a large assortment of candelabras and candle sticks, which all had a candle burning brightly. His lair was well illuminated, despite how far down they were. There was something both rough and enchanting about the place.  
‘I composed this for you,’ Erik said, handing her two sheafs of parchment with sprawling notes and words.  
Christine skimmed over it.  
‘Shall we start tonight?’ She asked expectantly.  
‘Not tonight; Tomorrow will be soon enough.’  
Her face clouded at his words.  
‘Come, let us celebrate your success tonight.’ He walked over to the table, on which sat a bottle of wine and two glasses. He filled each glass half-ways and handed one to Christine. It wasn’t her habit to drink, but tonight seemed special and she accepted with a nod.  
‘To your triumph,’ Erik announced and then drank.  
Christine raised her glass and followed suit.  
The drink gave her cheeks a rosy glow, Erik longed to touch her, to feel her warmth.  He took a step forward, closing some of the distance between them. A strand of curl fell over her face and he reached out and brushed it behind her ear. Christine leaned into his hand. She desired to be touched.  
He flinched and drew back his hand.  
‘No, it’s all right,’ Christine’s voice was melodic.  
He paused, searching her face; his eyes bored into the deep recesses of her soul. She longed for him to touch her, she desired to touch him in return.  
‘Please,’ a whispered prayer shared by both.  
Christine slowly extended her hand and brushed the back of her fingers along his left cheek.  
He closed his eyes and leaned into her subtle cat-like touch. His fingers traced from her jaw to the corner of her mouth.  
In unison they closed the space between them.  
‘Please continue,’ Christine breathed.  
‘Do you wish it?’  
‘Yes, I do, very much.’  
He swept her mouth into a kiss. It was gentle and slow, but spoke of all their burning passion, just under the surface. Christine wrapped her arms around him and entwined her fingers in his hair.  
Erik had never had true human contact before, and was beginning to feel overwhelmed. He pulled back and broke their kiss.  
Christine’s eyes told him that she desired more, but he needed to absorb what he had just done. Wordlessly he spun away from her and retreated a few steps back.  
‘Have I done something? Did I offend you?’ Concern was etched into her voice.  
‘No,’  
‘What is it then?’  
‘I have never experienced anything like this,’ he whispered.  
Christine was unsure how to proceed. She must not push. He must do this on his own terms.  
‘I understand, please, take as long as you need,’ she replied.  
She moved over to the desk and skimmed over his works.  
Erik gathered himself and turned back to her. He went to her and gathered her hand in his own. His hands moved up her arms, resting on her shoulders, he bored into her eyes as she searched his face.  
‘Please, will you stay the night?’ Erik asked softly, then added, ‘I will talk to Madam Giry tomorrow about your absence.’  
Madam Giry knew that she came down here after every show, and that if she wasn’t to be found she was down here but, what would she say if she knew that she stayed down here overnight? Would she abolish her lessons?  
‘What would Madam Giry say?’  
‘I will talk to her in the morning. She will believe what I tell her. Please stay,’ Erik was nearly pleading with her now.  
Christine thought it over. She desperately wanted to stay, but should she take so great a risk? It must have been nearing one in the morning.  
‘I will stay,’ she confirmed.  
‘May I kiss you?’ Erik asked timidly.  
‘Yes, of course.’ Christine breathed.  
He swept her mouth up into a kiss, her fingers again found his hair as he moved his fingers up and down her upper back.  
Erik could feel her warmth through the thin material of her night shift and robe. He could feel the way her breasts were perking up as each breath they shared moved them across the fabric of his evening attire. Without breaking their kiss he subtly raised his hands up her back and placed a hand on each shoulder, beneath the slipping robe. Christine dropped her arms to her side and Erik slipped her robe down her arms. They broke the kiss and moved back half a step. He took in the form before him as though in a trance. Tentatively Christine, reached out to him and began to unpin his cravat.  
Erik placed his fingers over Christine’s, ‘No, I must undo the pin,’ he slipped his fingers under hers and removed the pin in one swift motion.  
He stepped over to the desk and opened the top drawer. Inside was an ornately decorated box with scrolling wood work. The inside was lined with the richest crimson velvet. With precise care, Erik placed the pin in the box and replaced it. He moved back in front of Christine and she again reached out to untie the cravat. Holding it in her hand she placed each hand on his shoulders and slipped his coat off as he had her robe. She draped it over the chair with the cravat over the left shoulder. She met his gaze and sought approval to continue. His eyes were the deepest brown with gold flecks, ’Yes,’ they said. Christine unbuttoned his shirt, but stopped where white met black.  
Erik felt her trepidation, ‘come,’ he said leading her towards the bed.  
The bed frame was wrought iron with twining grape vines at the headboard and foot board, covered in a rich scarlet duvet with crisp white pillows. 

Christine followed, entranced. He gently guided her to lay down on the bed, he laid down beside her. They rolled into each other, their bodies entwined together like grapevines. Erik held her close to his chest and could feel her heart beating. Her face was turned outward and he slowly stroked a hand up her cheek and then down her jaw. He tilted her face up to meet his.  
‘May I kiss you?’ he whispered tentatively.  
‘Yes.’  
Their lips met. Her warmth filled him and slowly he deepened the kiss. She did not open her mouth to him, but her lips were enough. She wound her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. He traced up her spine with his fingers. Upon reaching the top, he slipped her shift from her shoulder.  
Christine turned her head to break the kiss. They were cheek to cheek as both breathed deeply of the other. Christine disliked the cold, smooth mask he insisted on wearing. Slowly, she raised a finger to trace it. She followed its outline along his cheek and jaw. Erik placed his hand lightly on her’s as she continued tracing along his eye and nose.  
He removed his hand from hers and lightly traced up her arm to her shoulder and followed her décolletage. He unbuttoned the four buttons at the top of her shift, revealing her breasts. He spread the shift open and slipped his hand inside. He captured her mouth with his while he gently massaged one and then the other breast. Slowly, he kissed down her jaw, followed her pulse down her neck to her décolletage and continued down between her small breasts. The fabric stopped his progress. When he pulled away from her, she propped herself up on her elbows to see why.  
‘We cannot continue in our clothes,’ Erik stated quietly as he removed his shirt and undershirt. Christine took the cue and peeled off her shift and lay back on the pillows, watching Erik continue disrobing next to the bed. He slipped out of his shoes and socks before unfastening his trousers.  
Once undressed, they drank each other in. He stood before her, she lay before him.  
Erik took in the woman before him. Her womanly features still had a girlish newness about them. Her breasts were small, but fully formed and round. Her stomach was flat, her waist was thin and her hips were narrow from years of dancing. She had a small patch of dark hair at the top of her thighs, which were thin and strong, the muscles of her dancer legs were well defined. Her toes tapered at an odd angle from ballet and pointe. She was exquisite.  
Christine took in her fill of her Angel. He was broad shouldered, strong with well defined chest muscles, his waist tapered in. She followed the trail of dark hair down his stomach to a thick patch, under which was his life-filled member rested. His thighs and legs were thinner than his clothes let on, his feet were flat and broad.  
Erik rejoined her in bed. Their legs entwined together, her womanness rested against his thigh. He kissed her. This kiss was filled with their fiery passion they shared for one another. She opened her mouth to him and he explored her cavity. Involuntarily he moaned, the vibrations rising from deep within his hungry soul. She returned the moan with a soft, feminine one of her own. He broke the kiss, resuming his kissing decent down her body.  
Her scent filled his senses. Blooming roses, lye and lemon mixed with the scent of her musk. He was drunk on the scent as he kissed a trail down to her naval. Her muscles spasmed as he sunk lower. Finally he was to the top of her thighs. And he could feel her heat.  
Christine had never experienced such sensations before. She didn’t know what to expect, but she knew what she needed. She felt a building passion deep within her that demanded release.  
She was vaguely aware of how far down her Angel had gone. What was he doing?  
Erik gently slipped a hand on the inside of either thigh and slowly opened her to him. Her thick curls could not hide her pinkness. He kissed a trail down the uppermost of her right thigh down to her knee, she relaxed farther and her legs opened to him. He kissed back up from her left knee to the top of her curls. Slowly teasing her.  
A small, involuntarily, sigh escaped Christine’s parted lips.  
Erik lightly trailed a finger down her centre. Christine moan softly and he repeated the motion in reverse. Her muscles spasmed of their own accord. He touched the outside of her lips, moving inward again. He took two fingers and imitated the lightness of an insect. Her hips bucked and her muscles again rippled. She was getting closer. He made slow, lazy circles around her hardening nib. She moaned louder at this. Without warning, he kissed her There. A fire erupted deep within her and her muscles spasmed and a sighing moan escaped her. Erik smiled as her dew washed over her in release. He looked up at her in delight. Her eyes were closed, to the pleasures of the moment. As her body slowed, Erik whispered, ‘Christine?’ Slowly, his voice registered somewhere out of such ecstasy and she looked down at him between her legs.  
‘Tonight, we must tell the other what we do, and do not, enjoy,’ he said, his voice thick, ‘you must tell me if I cause you pain or discomfort and I shall do the same. Agreed?’  
‘Yes,’ she panted.  
‘Did you enjoy that?’ He asked in test.  
‘Oh, yes; that was very nice.’  
She watched as his head slipped out of view. She felt the soft warmth of his mouth There. Her body arched up to meet him. His tongue moved expertly over all the places that longed to be touched. She could hold back her moans no longer. Her whole being vibrated as she vocalised her pleasure. His tongue swirled around her nib again. She could not stop her body’s reactions. Her muscles spasmed, her hips rose and fell. Very slowly, Erik pressed a finger at her entrance. Her muscles slowly pulled him into her until he was fully seated. She pulsed around him and again her body spilled forth its dew as a second orgasm overtook her. Erik slowly kissed her though it and then ever so gently removed his finger. Christine felt strangely empty.  
Erik moved back up her body, trailing kisses as he went. He kissed around her right breast and then on the teat, she arched up into him and panted wordlessly. He flicked his tongue over her hardening teat and she moaned. He varied levels of suction and again her hips rose and fell. He planted his thigh between her legs, against Her and she pressed her wet heat into him, desiring pressure. He moved to her left breast and again suckled her. He knew that she was ready for him.  
He positioned himself over her, supporting himself on his legs and left arm. With his right hand, he reached down between them and trailed himself up and down her womanhood, teasing her.  
Christine again had her eyes closed as he looked down upon her.  
He placed his mouth just above her left ear, ‘Christine,’ his voice what thick and husky.  
She opened her eyes and took in her Angel from the side. His mask obscured him from her view.  
‘Yes, Angel?’  
‘Take hold of me,’ he commanded softly.  
Christine wrapped her arms around his torso.  
Her hair prevented Erik from nibbling her ear lobe. He bent over her and kissed her cheek, moving down to her jawline and back up her chin to her mouth. She captured his lips with hers.  
Christine was lost in all the sensations of the moment and lost herself, relaxing completely to her Angel’s will.  
Erik lined himself up with her entrance and entered, pressing past her maidenhood with ease. He stopped as soon as her body pulsed around him, adjusting to the intrusion.  
Christine felt a fiery pain erupt where just moments ago she had felt only pleasure. She gasped and squeaked in pain. Erik hovered above her, perfectly still. Slowly, the pain ebbed away to pleasure and she relaxed again.  
Erik again kissed her, lightly, the passion ebbing away to care and compassion.  
‘Is the pain subsiding?’ Erik asked at the end of the kiss.  
‘It is lessening.’  
‘I shall wait until you say to continue.’  
As they nibbled at each other, the pain gave way completely and Erik eased into her. He stoped each time her felt her contract against him and waited for her muscles to adjust and relax again.  
Once he was seated fully to the hilt, he waited and enjoyed the sensations of their union. She pulsed about him, sending shocks of pleasure to them both. He then began the slow process of receding his depth and easing back into her. Gradually, the pace increased to a steady rhythm and Christine was raising her hips to meet his thrusting, deepening their union, changing the angle.  
‘Angel,’ Christine gasped as her orgasm overtook her.  
Erik pressed fully into her as her pulsing, spasming walls sent him over into his orgasm.  
Together they were united in their peak and slow decent from their euphoria.  
They remained joined for several minutes, kissing each other in a passion unlike anything they had shared before this moment. Finally they both required air and they broke their kiss and Erik slowly and gently retreated from her heat.  
He pulled the duvet up over them as they lay entwined together.  
Christine wrapped her fingers into his hair as he kissed her head, drinking in her scent, relishing in this single, fleeting moment in time. 


End file.
